You're My Namja
by rinjanikyu
Summary: Rasa sakit menjadi pengiring seorang anak kecil, menemukan arti Cinta, kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Rasa sakit pula yang membawa dirinya menemukan sedikit cahaya, yang membuatnya bisa melihat setitik harapan di dunianya yang suram. Sampai pada matahari, menampak kan kilaunya, membuat hatinya seketika menghangat, dan rasa sakit itu teralihkan. Matahari itu lah Cintanya, Cahaya


You're My Namja

Author :Ida Rinjani

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Hurt/sad and angst, BL

Rate : T

Ini adalah tulisan pertama author...jadi maaf kalau masih banyak typo. dan bingung siapa tokohnya sebenernya autor pengen buat novel. tapi ternyata gk jadi akhirnya jadi lah begini.

dan kalau lagi baca bayangin ajah Marcus Pranata itu Cho Kyuhyun dan Vincent kusuma itu Lee Sungmin.

EnJOY and No Copas!

o000o

9 Agustus 1995

Di ruangan megah bergaya eropa klasik ini. seorang lelaki tampan nan gagah ini duduk termenung. di kursi kebesarannya yang bertuliskan presider, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. sesekali ia memijit pelan keningnya dikala rasa lelah menyerangnya, sampai ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tok,tok,tok,

"masuk"

"maaf mengganggu tuan haris"

ya lelaki gagah nan tampan tersebut adalah Haris Pranata, seorang pemilik kerajaan perhotelan di Indonesia bahkan di Asean yang di bernama Pranata Group

"hmm...ada apa dodit?"

"tuan, saya mendapat berita bahwa nyonya Lisa akan melahirkan tuan dan..."

belum sempat sang asisten menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Haris sudah lebih dulu memotong kalimatnya

"aku tidak perduli"

Dodit. sang asisten memang sudah mengetahui, bahwa sang majikan tidak menginginkan anak dari wanita yang sekarang sedang melahirkan malaikat nya. jadi dia tidak terlalu kaget saat sang majikan memberi tanggapan dingin tersebut.

Dodit pun menghela napas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"hah...tapi tuan Haris, Tuan Besar menyuruh anda untuk menemani istri anda di rumah sakit dan saya...?

"AKU BIALANG AKU TIDAK PERDULI!! APALAGI PADA WANITA JALANG ITU, DAN BAYI itu...aku tidak menginnginkannya"

"tapi tuan..."

Kring...

suara pesan masuk mengintrupsi ketegangan diantara mereka. Dodit pun merogoh saku celana nya mengambil Hp nya. dan memeriksa pesan singkatnya.

"maaf tuan"

Haris pun acuh akan hal itu. ia lebih memilih untuk menekan emosi yang sempat meluap tadi dengan cara memejamkan mata.

Ketika sang asisten, kembali menyampaikan informasi yang ia dapat dari pesan singkat tadi, ia mulai membuka mata

"tuan selamat, nyonya Lisa melahirkan seorang putra dengan selamat tuan"

lalu ia beranjak beranjak meninggalkan sang asisten yang kembali menghela napas.

"hah..."

o000o

Di rumah sakit

"selamat nyonya Lisa, Putra anda sangat tampan, dan dia sangat lucu" dokter, yang menangani kelahiran, calon pewaris Pranata Grup itu pun memberikan selamat pada sang ibu .

"hm terimakasih dok...boleh kah aku, melihat putra ku?"

suara yang terdengar sangat lirih pun terucap dari wanita cantik ini. karena sebenarnya Lisa masih harus menjalani perawatan, bahkan masih menggunakan masker oksigen. bahkan bibir yang biasanya terlihat merah merekah kini pucat sedingin es.

"maaf nyonya. tapi untuk sekarang belum bisa, karena putra anda masih harus di incubator. saya akan memanggil asisten anda untuk menemani anda, dan sebaiknya anda istirahat lebih dulu. saya permisi nyonya"

Dengan gumaman lisa pun mengiyakan

"hmm..."

Dengan membungkukan badan Dokter sekaligus dua Perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan VIV tersebut.

Keheningan melingkupi ruangan luas nan mewah tersebut. Lisa pun mulai berkaca-kaca dan meremas tepian ranjang dimana dia berbaring, saat ini. dia merasa hati nya hancur dan sakit, meskipun, dia susah terbisa dengan rasa sakit ini. tapi kali ini lebih sakit, karena ini melibatkan malaikat kecil yang baru iya lahirkan. dia merasa bersalah pada malaikat kecilnya. dimana seharusnya kehadiran seorang bayi dalam kehidupan rumah tangga, di sambut gembira dan kebahagiaan, dari keluarga, kakek,dan nenek si bayi dan yang paling penting adalah dari ayahnya.

Tapi bukan itu semua yang putranya dapatkan. lisa meremas dada nya yang terasa sesak, kenapa putra kecil nya yang harus mengalami ini semua. keluarganya dan bahkan suaminya membenci diri nya, dia bisa menerima itu tapi tidak dengan putra nya. putra nya tidak bersalah atas apapun, tapi kenapa putra nya juga harus merasakan seperti dirinya, lama-kelamaan air mata itu mulai mengalir.

"hiks...hiks...baby maaf kan bunda sayang, bunda minta maaf sayang karena bunda kau harus menanggung kebencian mereka...maafkan bunda...hiks...hiks, karena bunda juga ayahmu tidak ada di sini untuk menemani mu hiks...hiks...hiks, karena ayahmu. membenci bunda sayang hiks...maaf.

o000o

At Other Side

Sejuk. itulah perasaan yang dirasa setiap kali haris berkunjung ketempat ini. sebuah bukit hijau yang menjadi saksi kebahagiaan dirinya dengan sang terkasih, sebelum kejadian itu merenggut impian yang ia jalin dengan sang terkasih.

"Luna sayang...sekarang kau sedang apa? Apa kau bahagia sayang? Tapi aku tidak. aku tersiksa disini, aku sangat merindukanmu. aku sangat mencintaimu sayangku. maafkan aku...tes...tes...tes"

Ya. hanya di tempat ini dia bisa jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya, di tempat ini dia menangis. merutuki hatinya yang di tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok cantik pengguasa hatinya. dia akan menjadi sosok lemah saat mengingat tentang cintanya. tapi saat dia pergi dari tempat itu dia akan menjadi Haris Pranata yang dingin, tegas, berwibawa, dan terkesan tidak berperasaan, ya itulah hidupnya.

At Hospital

"nyonya?"

"oh bi asih, mendekatlah bi" dengan lirihhannya lisa menjawab, sementara sang asisten terlihat melemparkan senyum hangatnya

"nyonya bagaimana keadaan anda? "

"hm, seperti yang kau lihat, entah... sampai kapan aku bertahan, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin melihat putra ku, bisakah kau membawa dia pada ku, aku ingin malaikatku"

"nyo..nya tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, tuan muda masih sangat membutuhkan anda, dia membutuhkan kasih sayang dan kehangatan ibunya, nyonya harus bertahan"

diliriknya sang majikan yang terlihat menerawang dengan pandangan kosong. mata itu, yang biasanya memancarkan kepercayaan dan ketegasan kini redup. yang terlihat hanya kesedihan, dan kasakitan dari sorot mata sang majikan. bibir itu, yang biasanya terlihat merah merekah, kini terlihat pucat dan bergetar menahan tangis, dan itu semua membuat nurani asih tercabik.

"tes...tes...tes...hiks...tes" tangis yang lisa tahan pun akhirnya pecah

"nyo...nya...tes...tes, harus kuat, tuan muda membutuhkan anda"

Sang majikan pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang asisten rumahnya, dengan berliang air mata dia memcoba untuk memberi tanggapan.

"bi...bisakah aku meminta sesuatu dari mu, ku mohon hiks...hiks"

"tentu nyonya, katakanlah apa yang nyonya inginkan"

"hiks...jagalah putraku, seperti kau menjaga Putra mu sendiri hiks...hibur dia saat dia bersedih. hiks...hiks...lindungi dia dari apapun yang membahayakannya...sayangi putraku, cintai putraku...besarkan dia dengan cinta dan kasih sayang...hiks agar dia tidak seperti ibunya...hiks"

"nyonya...tidak boleh bicara..."

"kumuhon berjanjilah padaku...aku yakin Haris akan membenci membencinya. sama seperti dia membenciku, lalu bangaimana dengan putraku...hiks kumohon lindungi dia hiks...tolong aku...hiks"

Bi asih pun mencoba tersenyaum dan memberikan kepercaayan pada sang majikan, meskipun senyumnya terkesan di paksakan.

"nyo..nya, hiks...nyonya tidak perlu khawatir, saya berjanji akan melindungi, mencintai, menyangi, tuan muda sama seperti putra saya sendiri...saya berjanji nyonya...hiks"

Lisa pun tersenyum dengan menisnya

"terimakasih bi...dan bisakah aku melihat putraku...Akh..."

"nyonya!, bertahanlah. aku memanggil dokter"

Tidak lama kemudian dokter dan para parawat pun datang, dan memeriksa keadaan nyonya besar Pranata ...sang dokter pun terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya pada bi asih.

"nyonya lisa, mengalami pendarahan hebat...kami sudah berusaha. tapi ternyata tetap tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya, belum lagi dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. itu memperparah keadaanya, maafkan kami"

"hiks...nyonya...hiks"

"yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa. semoga keajaiban datang. sebenarnya kami sudah memberitahu pada nyonya Lisa, bahwa terlalu beresiko untuk nyonya lisa mengandung karena penyakit yang dideritanya, karena itu. kami menyarankan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya pada saat itu, tapi nyonya Lisa menolak itu semua, maaf... kami sudah berusaha"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari bi asih, karena dia memang sudah mengetahui fakta itu, dia hanya berharap semoga nyonya besarnya bisa bertahan lebih lama, tak lama terdegar lirihan dari sang nyonya besar.

"akh...do..dokter"

"nyonya jangan banyak bergerak terlebih dahulu, saya akan..."

"tidak perlu. aku hanya ingin melihat putra ku...kumohon dokter waktuku tidak banyak"

"nyo..nya jangan bicara seperti itu ...hiks"

"tidak bi, aku ingin melihat putra ku"

"baiklah nyonya lisa, kami mengerti, suster ratna bawakan putra nyonya Lisa kemari"

"baiklah dok"

Di ruangan megah alaVIV di penuhi suasana haru bak di Drama sinetron, bagaimana tidak, semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini menitihkan air mata, melihat ibu dan anak yang saling bercengkaram mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"sayang, putraku, malaikat ku, kau tampan sekali baby"

ya. Lisa terlihat mendekap sang putra, dan mata nya memancarkan kebahagiaan, sekaligus kesedihan. bahagia karena dia bisa melahirkan seorang malaikat tampan, dengan mata yang jenih melambangkan ketulusan. hidung yang mancung, pipi bulat yang besemu. dia yakin saat besar nanti putranya akan menjadi sangat tampan, dan digilai para wanita.

sedih, karena dia tidak bisa bersama sang putra, tidak bisa mendampinginya di setiap saat tumbuh kembangnya, dan sedih karena putranya harus berjuang sendiri, entah kehidupan seperti apa yang akan di jalani putranya. sebagai seorang ibu, Lisa hanya berharap, semoga Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan pada putranya.

Dengan senyum yang tidak pernah menghilang dari paras cantiknya, dia mencoba bicara pada putranya.

"baby...bunda memiliki sebuah nama yang bagus untuk mu sayang. Markus Pranata. bagaimana menurutmu sayang??? bagus bukan hm? eh...kau tersenyum baby! itu artinya kau suka nama itu bukan...CUP bunda sayang kamu baby Markus"

"itu nama yang indah nyonya..." sang asiten pun terlihat tersenyum hangat, dan lisa pun membalas senyum sang asisten, dengan senyum tulusnya.

" baby bunda memiliki pesan untuk mu, dengarkan bunda ya"

dengan tangan, yang tidak pernah berhenti memberi elusan pada sang putra. Lisa mencoba untuk menyampaikan pesan pada putranya, suasana haru pun semakin kental.

"baby...karena bunda tidak bisa mendampingimu, maka kamu harus tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat. dan tangguh...hiks, jangan manja sayang...dan kamu tidak boleh merepotkan bibi asih...oke? kamu mengerti sayang?, hiduplah dengan baik dan tumbuh sehat. makanlah dengan teratur. jangan makan makanan cepat saji. tidur lah sesuai jam nya, jangan banyak bergadang sayang hiks...berlajarlah yang rajin agar, kamu menjadi orang yang berguna bagi ayahmu. bergaulah dengan baik, agar kamu mempunyai banyak teman sayang. jika kamu sudah dewasa nanti, carilah pendamping yang mencitai kamu dan kamu cintai. dengan begitu, kamu akan bahagia sayang... terakhir tersenyumlah sayang, jika kamu sedang bahagia, menangislah jika kamu sedang sedih. jujur lah pada perasaan mu sendiri...hiks...maafkan bunda sayang...cup..cup...cup"

Ya...dengan mengecup seluruh wajah sang putra, Lisa mengakhiri pesannya. dan dia mulai merasa tangannya kebas dan lemas, dia melihat cahaya yang menuntunnya untuk pergi. akhirnya tidak lama, mata indah itu pun tertutup sempurna, dan menandakan sang nyonya besar telah tiada. dan bayi tampan itu pun menangis, seolah mengerti bahwa ia telah kehilangan sosok ibu tercinta.

o000o

After One Week

Ya. setelah yang nyonya besar telah di semanyamkan, masih banyak karangan bunga yang menghiasi rumah besar bergaya eropa klasik ini.

Terlihat, seorang pria yang baru saja menyandang status Ayah ini, tampak datar memandangi taman bungan di belakang rumahnya. tidak ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah stoik ini, yang ada, hanya raut datar dan keangkuhan.

ya. meskipun sang istri Lisa pranata telah tiada, dia sama sekali tidak merasa kehilangan. entah apa yang ia rasakan, yang jelas, ia memang bembenci wanita itu, wanita yang merupakan ibu dari putra semata wayang nya Markus Pranata.

Di ruangan megah berwarna baby blue ini, terlihat beberapa pelayan sedang menenangkan tuan muda barunya yang menangis.

"hiks...hiks...huweee..."

"tuan muda...tenang lah..."tidak lama kemudia munculah, kepala pelayan atau yang dikenal dengan asisten rumah besar ini ya, Bini Asih

"ah tuan muda, kalian bisa kembali. biar aku yang mengurus tuan muda"

akhrirnya semua pelayan itu meninggal ruangan cantik ini, dan bi asih pun mengendong Markus kecil dan mengelus punggung sang tuan muda agar berhenti menangis, dan tidak lama kemudia sang tuan muda pun tenang.

"huweee...huweee...hiks"

"tuan jangan menangis, ini bibi bawakan susu untuk tuan muda ya."

"nyam...nyam..."

Bibi asih pun, terlihat tersenyum tulus melihat tuan mudanya tenang. tidak lama kemudian , kejadian yang tidak ia ingin lihat kembali mengusik nuraninya terjadi.

"tuan muda pelan...pelan minumnya"

"bi asih...aku ingin melihat tuan muda ...bolehkah aku masuk"

"ah...dodit silahkan masuk"

Ya sang asisten tuan besar Haris yang ingin melihat tuan muda barunya

"wah...tuan muda tampan sekali...aku kalah tampan dengan tuan muda hihihi, cepat besar ya. nanti kita bisa bermain tenis besama, tuan muda pasti suka, iya kan...eh tuan muda tersenyum bi"

"eh iya...tuan muda ku memang tampan" sebuah suara tegas dan dingin pun mengintrupsi kehangatan yang tercipta.

"dodit, ayo pergi! Aku sudah siap"

"eh...tuan Haris...tuan lihat lah, tuan muda sangat tampan, apa tuan ingin mengendong tuan muda Markus? ah bi asih berikan pada tuan Haris tu..."

"tidak perlu!" senyum yang menghiasi dua asisten rumah ini pun seketika hilang, dengan kata-kata dingin, yang terlontar dari mulut sang tuan besar.

"eh tapi...tuan, tuan muda pasti senang...dan...dia lu..."

"AKU BILANG TIDAK PERLU DODIT, AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAH BAYI ITU, AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA. dan kau jangan memerintahku, sekarang ayo pergi!!!"

Bi asih dan dodit pun tercekat atas ucapan sang tuang besar.

"hah...baiklah bi asih, jaga tuan muda baik-baik...aku pergi dulu. tuan muda aku pergi dulu ya pai pai"

Ya sang tuan muda, sama sekali tidak terganggu, atau pun menangis dengan bentakkan sang ayah yang tidak menginginkannya. mata indah nya bersinar, seolah menegaskan bahwa ia kuat, dan tidak akan menyerah atas sikap sang ayah.

"nyam...nyam..."

"tuan muda...tes...tes...tuan muda luar biasa, aku akan menjaga tuan muda, tuan muda tidak sendiri, nyonya,...hiks...tuan muda memang kuat, mulai sekarang kuatlah tuan muda"

~000~

After 8 Years

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya, yang akan menghangatkan seluluh alam semesta. termasuk Hati dan perasaan manusia, hal ini juga berlaku pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang bergelung dengan selimut pink nya. merasa terusik dengan sinar matahari, yang masuk melalui celah kamar yang di dominasi warna pink ini.

Dengan lembut, wanita cantik bernama Luna kusuma, membangunkan putra manis nya .

Ceklek...

"baby Vincent...bangun sayang. bukan kah hari ini, hari pertamanu masuk sekolah baru, ayo bangun sayang"

"eung...bunda jangan memanggil ku baby. aku 10 tahun bunda, aku sudah besar"

"ah begitukah?, tapi bunda merasa putra manis bunda ini masih baby, baby yang manis, cantik, dan cute"

Ya, bundanya memang senang menggodanya, tapi justru yang di goda malah merenggut tak suka. yang justru malah terkesan imut ditambah vincent baru bangun tidur.

"bunda...aku tidak suka dibilang manis...aku tampan bunda."

"haha...hey lihat lah putra bunda ini. jangan merenggut begitu sayang, justru kau semakin imut saja"

"ISH bunda..."

"hahah...baiklah, bunda minta maaf ya, kemarilah peluk bunda"

Vincent pun masuk ke pelukan hangat sang bunda, yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Hmm aku memaafkan bunda. aku sayang bunda"

"bunda juga sayang...CUP" dekapan itu berakhir, dengan luna memberikan kecupan di dahi indah sang putra.

"sekarang, putra bunda yang tampan harus mandi. bunda tunggu di bawah ya sayang"

"oke bunda"

Vincent Lee, merupakan putra semata wanyang dari Luna Kusuma. yang merupakan istri dari pengusaha asal Korea selatan lee tanu. setelah lebih dari 9 tahun tinggal di korea selatan, akhirnya wanita cantik, dengan rambut bergelombang ini, memutuskan untuk kembali ke Indonesia. tempat kelahirannya, itu semua karena sang suami telah meninggal 2 tahun lalu.

Sebenarnya, berat bagi Luna untuk menginjakan kaki di bumi pertiwi. bukan tidak nyaman, tapi ini karena di dinegara ini dia kehilangan cintanya, dan harus menerima kenyataan menikah dengan pria pilihan keluarganya. dia hanya takut akan bertemu kembali, dengan penguasa hatinya Haris Pranata.

At Other side

Dijalan khusus sepeda di kawasan jakarta, terlihat seorang anak kecil tampan mengayuh sepeda mahalnya dengan semangat.

pangeran tampan dari keluarga Pranata siapa lagi kalau bukan Markus pranata. hari ini sedikit berbeda, karena hari ini dia bisa melihat sang ayah, yang sudah 3 bulan tidak dia lihat karena kesibukan nya sebagai pengusaha.

Meskipun terlahir sebagi anak konglomerat, Markus kecil tumbuh dengan kesederhanaan. selain karena ajaran sang pengasuh yaitu bibi Asih, Markus juga menyadari, bahwa sang ayah bersikap dingin padanya. dia tahu karena dia sekarang sudah berusia 8 tahun, dan dia mengerti bahwa sang ayah memang terkesan dingin, mungkin juga membencinya, karena itu yang ia dapatkan selama ini dari ayahnya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ia yakin suatu saat nanti ayah nya pasti akan menyayanginya, karena itu, ia berusaha menjadi anak mandiri dengan berangkat sekolah sendiri menggunakan sepeda, rajin belajar, dan membaca buku, karena ia tahu. ayahnya suka dengan orang yang disiplin dan pekerja keras, dia harus mendapat nilai bagus, agar sang ayah bangga. meskipun ia memang anak cerdas terbukti ia bahkan salah satu siswa akselerasi.

di usia yang baru delapan 8 tahun, dia sudah duduk di kelas 5 sd, tapi tetap saja, sang ayah tetap bersikap dingin padanya. itulah yang membuatnya sedih.

Markus POV

Setelah aku sampai di gerbang sekolah, aku langsung menyimpan sepeda ku di tempat parkir sepeda. ya sekolah ku merupakan sekolah internasional, rata-rata yang bersekolah di sini adalah anak-anak pengusaha, dan pejabat di indonesia.

Aku menuju kelas ku, yang terletak di lantai dua ketika aku berjalan banyak yang memperhatikan ku, dengan tatapan kagum, aku tidak tahu kenapa entah karena aku anak Haris Pranata, atau mungkin karena aku siswa yang cerdas, atau mungkin juga karena aku tampan, tapi yang jelas selama ini aku tidak merasa terganggu sikap meraka, kadang gadis-gadis itu juga sering memberiku banyak hadiah meskipun aku tidak berulang tahun pada hari itu.

Ketika aku sampai kekelas ku kelas sudah ramai, aku pun duduk di kursi ku, karena bel masuk agar segera berbunyi.

Marcus End POV

"tet...tet...tet..."

bel berbunyi , tidak lama bu guru masuk dengan di ikuti seorang murid laki-laki yang membuat seluruh murid menatap kagum pada sosok manis ini.

"semalat pagi anak-anak"

"pagi bu" "wah siapa itu" "dia manis sekali" "tidak dia tampan"

Itu lah beberapa komentar yang terlontar dari murid-murid kelas 5 ini, sementara yang di bicarakan tersenyum sangat manis sekaligus tampan.

" baik lah anak-anak, kalian mempunyai teman baru, baik lah perkenalkan diri mu"

"halo semuanya nama saya Vincent Lee, saya murid pindahan dari Korea selatan, semoga kita bisa berteman baik"

"baik lah vincent kamu boleh duduk"

"terimakasih bu"

Akhirnya jam istirahat pun di datang, banyak murid yang manuju kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut dengan makanan yang harganya selangit itu, tapi tidak dengan si tampan yang satu ini karena dia memang selalu membawa bekal buatan bibi asih, marcus juga melihat anak baru itu terlihat bingung dan sepertinya dia sendirian akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri markus mengajaknya berkenalan.

Dengan senyum tulus nya marcus mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

"hai...perkenalkan nama ku Markus Pranata"

Vincent pun membalas uluran tangan markus juga dengan senyum manisnya.

"hai juga...aku Vincent Lee, senang berkenalan dengan mu markus"

Akhirnya mereka pun makan bekal bersama, dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibir keduanya.

"oiya bolehkan aku makan disini bersama mu, atau kamu mau ke kantin, aku akan mengantar mu"

" tentu duduk lah, aku membawa bekal, kita makan bersama ya"

"ah berapa usia mu vincent, dan kamu bisa bahasa indonesia sementara kamu orang korea, itu hebat"

"usia ku 10 tahun, dan soal bahasa ibu ku memang orang indonesia dan dia yang mengajarkan aku bahasa indonesia"

"ah bagitu berarti aku harus memanggil mu kakak, karena aku 2 tahun lebih muda dari mu"

" eh...kamu berusia 8 tahun, bagaimana bisa kamu kelas 5 SD?"

"hehehe...tentu saja bisa aku mengikuti program akselerasi dan aku lulus tesnya"

"wah kamu daebak...kalau begitu panggil aku vincent hyung"

"eh deabak dan hyung itu apa?"

"daebak itu artinya hebat, dan hyung adalah panggilah kakak laki-laki di korea"

"oh baiklah vincent hyung aku mengerti"

Setelah itu mereka vincent mulai bercerita pengalamannya ketika tinggal di korea, dan markus hanya memperhatikan hyung barunya dengan seksama ternyata vincent orang yang cerewet, lucu, imut dan menyenangkan, entah kenapa meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu marcus merasa nyaman berada di dekat hyung nya.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi semua siswa berbondong-bondong untuk segera pulang, begitu pula dengan marcus dan vincent.

"marcus ayo kita pulang, kita depan bersama ne..."

"ya ayo hyung"

"marcus dijemput oleh siapa?" dengan senyum manisnya

"ah aku pulang naik sepeda, kalau hyung pulang di jemput oleh siapa"?

"eh kau pulang sendiri menggunakan sepeda, wah hebat aku saja..."

belum sempat vincent menyelesaikan kalimat nya suara lembut seorang wanita mamotong kalimat vincent

"baby vincent!!" keduanya pun menengok ke arah sumber suara

"ah itu ibuku ayo berkenalan, marcus"

vincent pun menggandeng tangan marcus dan setelah sampai di tempat ibunya marcus memperkenalkan diri, tapi mereka berdua tidak menyadari tangan keduanya masih bertaut satu sama lain.

" sayang bunda merindukan mu, ah ini siapa anak tampan ini?"

"halo tante aku Marcus Pranata" dengan senyum dan membungkukan badan marcus memperkenalkan diri.

untuk sejenak Luna terpaku Pranata nama itu yang tidak pernah ia lupa mungkinkah anak ini...tapi dia menepis pikiran itu.

"ah kamu tampan sekali sayang, perkenalkan nama tante Luna Kusuma, baiklah vincent kita pulang sekarang sayang"

"ah ne...bunda, markus hyung pulang dulu ne...sampai jumpa besok"

"iya hyung"

tangan mereka pun mulai terlepas seiring dengan melangkahnya vincent kedalam mobil mewahnya.

~000~

Malam ini kota jakarta di guyur hujan lebat, jalan-jalan yang biasanya dipadati mobil-mobil kini justru lengang situasi terjadi bukan hanya karena hujan tapi juga karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari, orang-orang sudah nyaman bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

kecuali pria yang masih bertahan diruang kerja mewahnya dengan wajah stoik dan tatapan dingin yang mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

"bagaimana?"

"ya tuan kami sudah mendapat informasi, bahwa berita itu benar tuan, dia sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu di Korea Selatan, dan mereka juga mempunyai seorang putra tuan"

"dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"maaf, tuan kami juga tidak bisa menemukannya dirumah mereka di Seoul, mereka berdua sepertinya sudah meninggalkan korea, dan kemungkinan besar mereka berada di indonesia"

"mereka disini" pria tersenyum tipis atas informasi bawahannya, ia iangin segera menemukan cintanya kembali, tidak perduli apapun caranya.

"benar, kami akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu dimana alamat nyonya Luna dan putranya tinggal"

"kau boleh pergi"

"baik tuan saya permisi"

~000~

Mentari bersinar cerah pagi ini, secerah suasana hati pangeran pratana yang satu ini. dia terlihat tengah memakai sepatu bermereknya, dan setelah selesai ia langsung menuju meja makan, ia senang kareana tadi saat dia bangun, bi asih mengatakan bahwa ayahnya semalam pulang, ia ingin melihat wajah tampan ayahnya, yang sebenarnya ia juga miliki.

Saat sudah mendekati ruang makan mewah itu, ia dapat melihat sang ayah dengan elegannya membaca koran dengan di temani kopi hangat,tanpa sadar marcus pun melengkungkan senyum tulusnya, dan pikirannya kembali menerawang, wajah itu yang selalu ia rindukan, ia ingin melihat mata itu memandangnya dengan lembut, melihat bibir itu tersenyum tulus untuknya, marcus pun tersentak akan lamunannya, dia tidak seharusnya sedih seperti ini, haruskan dia mendekati ayahnya dan sarapan bersama sang ayah, tapi ia takut ayah nya akan menolak sarapan dengannya dan memilih pergi.

bukan karena marcus tidak nyaman dengan tatapan dingin ayah nya dia memang sudah terbiasa mendapatkannya, hanya saja dia akan merasa bersalah karena nya ayah yang ia sayangi tidak sarapan pagi.

Tapi ia juga ingin melihat wajah ayahnya dari dekat, dan bisakah ia berharap ada keajaiban agar sang ayah mau sarapan pagi dengannya untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba marcus merasa seseorang berdehem dan dia melihat asisten sang ayah dodit berada di sampingnya, tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"tuang muda selamat pagi" marcus pun balas ternyum pada orang yang sudah ia anggap paman ini.

"selamat pagi paman"

"apa yang tuan muda lakukan, ayo tuan kemeja makan tuan, tuan tidak akan menyerah bukan"?

"tapi paman..."

belum sempat marcus menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pamannya ini dengan beraninya menggandengnya menuju meja makan, marcus benar kaget dengan tindakan pamanya ini, sekarang ia sudah berada di depan meja makan , ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

meskipun begitu ia tahu keberadaannya pasti mengusik ketenangan sang ayah, karena itu dia takut melihat sang ayah, ini semua gara-gara pamannya, lain kali ia akan marah pada pamanya itu.

" tuan muda silahkan duduk"

dodit mengerti akan suasana tegang ini karena itu ia menarik kursi untuk tuan mudanya duduk, tapi belum sempat marcus duduk suara dingin haris menggema di ruangan megah, dan mewah ini.

"siapa yang menyuruh mu, membawa dia kehadapan ku"?

NYUT...hati marcus berdenyut sakit, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya sang ayah melontarkan perkataan padanya, namun tetap saja rasanya begitu menyakitkan mendengar ayah kandung mu sendiri mengatakan "dia" untuk mu, seolah-olah kata dia bukan-bukan siapa bagi sang ayah, jangankan pagilan "anak ku" yang sering para orang tuan ucapkan, memanggil namanya saja seakan enggan untuk menyebutkannya.

kenapa ayahnya sebenci itu padanya.

Marcus tetap pada posisi menunduk kepalanya, ia tidak boleh menangis, dan sepertinya dodit menyadari tuan mudanya sedang menahan tangis atas penolakan sang ayah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"tu...tuan, tapi anda sudah lama tidak sarapan bersama tuan muda...aku pikir anda..."

"kau tidak berhak mengatur hidup ku, aku tidak pernah menginginkannya, kau juga tahu aku muak melihat wajahnya"

Dengan raut datar nya haris mengucapkan kalimat itu seolah tidak ada beban sedikitpun, dan dia tidak menyadari sang anak yang tengah tertegun dengan pernyataan ayahnya"aku muak melihat wajahnya, aku muak melihat wajahnya,aku muak melihat wajahnya" kata itu terus berputar di di kepala marcus, sudah cukup, ia sudah cukup paham akan arti dari kalimat itu, akhirnya dengan cepat marcus membungkuk hormat pada sang ayah dan mengucapkan kata "permisi" yang bahkan terdengar lirih di telinga dodit.

Dodit berujar di dalam hati "maaf tuan muda" hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar setidak nya sang majikan mau mengakui keberadaan sang putra tampannya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari bi asih melihat semua kejadian itu, ia hanya metup mulutnya agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar oleh maid lain, dan dia hanya bisa menatap sendu kotak bekal yang biasa ia berikan untuk tuan mudanya, yang kini sudah pergi.

"nyonya...maafkan saya nyonya...hiks, aku tidak melindungi putra anda...maaf nyonya"

~000~

Marcus mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat kata-kata sang ayah terus berputar di kepalanya "aku muak melihat wajahnya" ia menangis, ia tidak cengeng hanya saja ini begitu menyakitkan.

Marcus POV

"kenapa, kanapa ayah muak melihat wajah ku, apa wajahku menjijikan ayah? Apa salah ku ayah?, padahal aku sangat menyayangi ayah, semua yang aku lakukan untuk ayah, agar ayah setidaknya menganggap ku ada, aku mencintai mu ayah, aku harus bagaimana ayah, hiks..."

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah, aku langsung menghapus air mata menyebalkan ini, aku yakin sekarang wajah ku pasti sangat kusut, hari yang buruk, aku langsung masuk ke kelas sepertinya aku berangkat terlalu pagi karena sekolah masih sepi tapi baguslah aku bisa menenangkan diri ku lebih dulu, aku harus tenang karena hari ini ada ulangan matematika pelajaran yang kusukai jadi aku harus konsentrasi agar mendapat nilai sempurna seperti biasa, mungkin kali ini ayah akan sedikit memperhatikan ku.

Marcus end POV

Di gerbang sekolah, tampak beberapa siswa mulai berdatangan dengan diantar oleh mobil mewah meraka masing-masing, salah satunya adalah vincent.

"sayang belajar yang rajin ne, bunda nanti akan menjemput mu arraseo"?

"ne bunda aku mengerti, bye bunda"

dengan senyum manisnya vincent melambaikan tangan nya pada sang bunda, ketika sampai di kelas vincent hanya melihat beberapa siswa dan termasuk teman barunya Marcus Pratana, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan teman barunya ini dia terlihat menundukan kepalanya, seperti sedang menagis, akhirnya tanpa basa-basi vincent menghampiri marcus di

mejanya.

"marcus kenapa?"

Marcus mendengar suara lembut yang menyapa indra pendengarannya, siapa yang perduli padanya??, akhirnya dengan cepet dia menghapus air matanya, dan melihat di sampingnya vincent sedang duduk dengan senyum manisnya.

"eh...hyung kamu datang"

Vincent kaget melihat keadaan marcus teman baru ini memang habis menangis, terlihat dari matanya yang merah, dan suranya yang parau, dan tanpa bertanya lagi vincent langsung menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terlihat di pipi putih pucat marcus dengan lembut.

" kenapa menangis...jangan menangis lagi ne, ceritalah pada hyung, bukah kah kita berteman"

Marcus yang kaget dengan perlakuan lembut hyung nya ini agak tergagap dalam menjawab pertanyaan vincent, dan marus pun berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"eh...a...aku tidak papah hyung, hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja"

"benarkah? Ya sudah kalau marcus belum mau cerita hyung mengerti, tapi marcus harus tahu bahwa marcus tidak sendiri masih ada hyung di sini jadi jangan memendam perasaan seorang sendiri ne"

marcus tertegun dengan pernyaatan hyung nya dan senyum manis hyung nya, kenapa vincent yang baru bertemu dengan nya dua hari ini begitu perduli padanya, sedangkan sang ayah bahkan tidak mengakui dirinya, tentu saja marcus senang mendapat teman baik seperti vincent mulai sekarang dia juga akan percaya pada vincent.

"iya hyung aku mengerti, terimakasih hyung mau perduli padaku, aku bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti hyung"

"ne"

Secara tidak sadar mereka saling menyelami mata masing-masing, senyum itu tidak pernah luntur dari bibir keduanya, mata bening mereka menunjukan kepolosan, keduanya tidak tahu kenapa meraka seperti ini, mereka berdua belum mengerti apa ini, tapi yang mereka tahu mereka nyaman ketika bersama. Dan suara bel mengakhiri kegiatan saling pandang mereka,

tet...tet...tet

"ah...hyung kembali ketempat hyung yah, semoga ulangannya sukses marcus"

"iya hyung juga"

Akhirnya setelah guru masuk ulangan matematika langsung di mulai, murid-murid begitu serius dalam mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan, sekolah ini memang sekolah bergengsi dan murid-murid disini bukan hanya berstatus sosial tinggi tapi juga kemampuan akademik, dan non akademik mereka juga di atas rata-rata.

Pada saat ulangan berakhir hasilnya langsung di bagikan saat itu juga, karena siswa disini dalam satu kelas hanya terdiri dari 20 orang, selagi guru memeriksa kertas jawaban siswa, siswa di beri tugas mempelajari materi selanjutnya.

"baiklah anak-anak, ibu akan membagi kan hasil ulangan hari ini, yang pertama seperti biasa yang mendapat nilai sempurnya yaitu seratus selamat Marcus Pranata"

Dan marcus pun tersenyum senang ia bisa mendapat nilai yang sempurna, dan murid yang lain juga menatap kagum pada sosok anak laki-kali tampan yang bahkan usianya 2 tahun lebih muda dari mereka, tatapan kagum itu juga di perlihatkan oleh vincent, saat marcus kedepan untuk mengambil kertas ulangannya mereka sempat berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum.

"selamat marcus"

"terimakasih bu"

Dan pembagian kertas kertas ulangan siswa terus berlanjut sampai selesai, setelah selesai guru langsung meniggalkan kelas karena waktu istirat tiba, vincent langsung mengambil kota bekal warna pinknya dan langsung menghampiri marcus dengan senyum manisnya.

" marcus selamat ne ternyata adik hyung jago matematika, nanti kita belajar bersama ne, hyung tidak terlalau suka matematika"

"terima kasih hyung, iya nanti belajar bersama, hyung boleh bertanya apapun padaku"

"nah sekarang kita makan siang bersama ne"

"ah tidak usah hyung aku tidak membawa bekal hari ini...jadi hyung saja yang makan"

"eh...kenapa?"

"itu...aku..."

Marcus pun teringat kembali dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya tidak sempat sarapan ataupun membawa bekal, ia pun menunduk sedih mengingat kata-kata sang ayah yang dilontarkan padanya, melihat wajah sedih marcus vincent, pun memutuskan tidak bertanya banyak, dia langsung memberikan sendok makan pada marcus, mereka akhirnya makan siang bersama dengan bekal vincent.

"pegang ini"

"eh ini...tidak usah hyung aku tidak terlalu lapar..."

"ya...kamu tidak bisa menolak, kita makan bersama, lagi pula hari ini hyung membawa bekal banyak, ayo makan, atau mau hyung suapi"

"eh...tidak hyung , aku bisa sendiri..." tersenyum canggung vincent pun tersenyum geli melihat adik nya sedigit gugup.

" baiklah kalau begitu cepat makan, jika tidak nanti hyung yang akan menyuapi mu"

Mareka makan dengan saling melempar senyum dan obrolan yang menyenangkan, bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua baru bertemu 2 hari dan sekarang sudah nampak akrab seperti kakak beradik, entahlah hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Marcus pun melihat ada makanan yang menempel dibibir sang hyung, dia pun membersihkannya dengan ibu jarinya, meraka sempat berpandangan dan melempar senyum, selanjutnya hanya ada suasana riang yang tercipta.

"hyung kau ini makan seperti anak kecil"

"ya...aku memang masih kecil marcus, jadi wajar"

"aku 2 tahun lebih muda dari hyung, tidak belepotan seprti hyung saat makan"

"ya...jangan membawa-bawa tentang usia marcus"

"baiklah, oia hyung benarkah hyung anak laki-laki?"

"Ya...kenapa marcus bicara bagitu, tentu saja aku anak laki-laki yang tampan iya kan?"

"hahaha...tidak hyung, hyung manis, bahkan cantik, kupikir hyung anak perempuan"

"berhenti tertawa!! aku ini laki-laki, kanapa kamu dan bunda mengatakan aku manis, aku ini tampan tau"

"eh...mana boleh seperti itu, hyung memang manis, benar yang dikatakan oleh bunda hyung"

"ISH...marcus, hyung tidak suka kamu bicara begitu, hyung itu anak laki-laki tampan titik"

Marcus hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekesalan sang hyung, vincent hyung memang manis tapi kenapa dia tidak mau di panggil manis itu kan kenyataan, itulah yang ada di pikirkan oleh marcus, dan melihat hyung nya itu kesal justru semakin menambah kesan manis dan cute di wajah yang hyung, itu yang membuat marcus tidak berhenti tersenyum, bahkan tertawa.

Sementara vincent sendiri, meskipun dia kesal karena dia dibilang manis dan cantik, tapi dia lega melihat marcus tersenyum bahkan tertawa, itu berarti adiknya itu sudah tidak bersedih lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka mulai perduli satu sama lain, dan kita lihat takdir seperti apa yang sudah Tuhan persiapkan untuk dua anak berjender sama ini.

Tebece Or End????

Hehehe ini lah hasil karya ku. mau lanjut atau stop nih...? tergantung readers.

Vote. Komen. Review. Jangan Silent Readers. Tinggalkan jejak kalian.

*deep bow*


End file.
